Bennett Marsh
Bennett "Ben" John Marsh was born in a suburb just outside of Boston, Massachusetts. Growing up, Ben was treated differently from many of his classmates due to his obvious superior intelligence and social awkwardness. Despite this, Ben frequently tried to make friends and fit in with various social groups throughout his school years. During high school, Ben's lack of friends caused him to become lonely and, eventually, depressed. However, high school graduation offered some hope for Ben as he met several friends while attending Dartmouth. He became close friends with Hudson Wexler and Ramsey Priestley and became even closer with them after they manifested their superhuman abilities after smoking marijuana that had apparently been nourished with water contaminated with Chemical X. Relatives *John Marsh - father *Carrie Marsh - mother *Madelyn Marsh - older sister *Rachael Marsh - older sister Powers Cyberpathy: '''After smoking marijuana that had been contaminated with Chemical X, Ben developed the ability of cyberpathy: the power to access various electronic and/or technological communication networks, including the internet, with his mind. In its most simple form, Ben's ability allows him to send and receive various messages within his mind, such as text messages, e-mails, instant messages, etc. He can also receive phone calls mentally but prefers not to utilize this aspect of his ability since he dislikes talking on the phone in general. After developing his power to more intermediate levels, he became able to access the internet within his mind and utilize various functions of his mind much like a computer. For leisure, Ben will play internet games or watch Netflix within his mind but is also capable of accessing more useful aspects of his power. *Perfect Recall: 'Ben's memory since developing his cyberpathic powers have perfected his memory; he can remember everything that he has seen, heard, read, or otherwise experienced since the second he manifested his power. It is unknown if there is a limit to the amount of information that Ben's mind can retain, but it is unlikely that there is a limit. Not only is he capable of perfectly reciting entire novels from memory, but he can also take mental images of scenes in order to return to them later for further analysis. *Enhanced Processing Speed: ''Like a supercomputer, Ben's mind operates at an extraordinary speed that is almost instantaneous. When solving any type of problem that most individuals must visualize in order to solve, Ben's mind operates more like a calculator, providing him with a solution to said problem almost instantly. *''Technopathic Extension: ''Since Ben's mind works as a computer controlling an entire system (his body), with concentration he can control various autonomous aspects of his body, including his heart rate, breathing, response to sensory stimuli, etc. By controlling various aspects of his autonomous nervous system, he is able to manipulate the intensity at which he feels pain or controlling involuntary muscle contractions of his body, such as his heart rate or peristalsis within his digestive tract. Abilities Technology Expertise: Since his mind is able to directly interface with any type of technology that is capable of indirectly communicating with other receiving sources, Ben has near-perfect understanding of said technology due to being able to understand it due to his superhuman ability. Even before manifesting his power, however, he was highly skilled in utilizing and fixing various types of technologies and electronics due to his relatively reclused childhood. Ivy League Education: Ben has received an undergraduate education from Dartmouth University, where he studied computer science and computer engineering. He, then, attended Brown University where he received his Master's in computer engineering. Due to being accepted into two Ivy League schools, it is known that Ben was intelligent before his abilities manifested, but it is also known that his abilities greatly enhanced his intelligence, since his grade point average continued on an upwards trend since his powers manifested. Weaknesses Insecurity and Depression: As aforementioned, Ben lived a relatively isolated childhood due to his social awkwardness and superior intelligence to his classmates. As such, Ben developed severe insecurities and depression due to his loneliness. However, attending college has greatly reduced the suffering from these mental antagonists, since he made two close friends who he still maintains daily contact with even after graduating. Computer Viruses: Since Ben's mind works exactly like a computer, he is vulnerable to computer viruses. When he makes contact with a program that is "infected" with a virus, he must concentrate on fighting off said virus. If he is successful, he can go back to normal and utilize his ability as he is normally able to. However, if he is unsuccessful in fighting off a virus, he will experience pain and develop symptoms, such as headache, fainting spells, unconsciousness, or possible death. Category:Characters Category:Inhumans